


Maybe change later

by Sukulala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukulala/pseuds/Sukulala
Summary: Something Me and Bae were working on together. I don't know if we will work on it again. Maybe you never know but I did want to share.





	Maybe change later

**Author's Note:**

> Something Me and Bae were working on together. I don't know if we will work on it again. Maybe you never know but I did want to share.

The window slowly rolls down the cherry of the cigarette lighting up the woman face as she take a long drag of it. Making a face at the cigarette “Fucking dirty habit” Fareeha said to herself throwing the cigarette out the window. She slam the radio off. The feeling of the bass still rolling through her body as she get out of the car pulling the hood on her jacket up. The air was cool and crisp outside the house. The street was relatively quiet despite the sound of cars passing by in the distance. A crash sounded against the wall as a small woman ran through the house in an attempt to escape her longtime boyfriend. She stumbled up the stairs as she searched for a hiding spot that might save her long enough for him to pass out drunk. Her knees were bruised and burned from her sliding across the carpet as she fell before she scrambled back to her feet to get to the bathroom where she slammed the door closed and locked it. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the door trembled from his fists banging against the faux wood.   
Fareeha stands at the front door listening hard she was unsure what was going on inside. But she didn’t like the sounds so her foot kicked the door open walking into the house looking around slow. There were things knocked over looks like a fight had happened. The tall woman pulls out her gun walking in more. She didn’t call out she just walks to where she could hear the sound coming from. She could hear Aaron yelling at someone. She rolls her eyes the dumb fuck was drunk again. The whimpers of a woman could be heard under the sound of the banging. Aaron's fists managed to break through part of the door making splinters rain down on her. She shook it off and crawled across the floor before hiding in the bathtub.   
“Get out here you little bitch!” He yelled as he slammed his shoulder against the door trying to break it in the rest of the way. Her hands were shaking as she reached into one of the cabinet drawers near her to grab the pair of scissors in case she needed to defend herself when the door finally broke.   
“You better pray there is not a woman behind that door or your night is going to get hell of a lot worse than I was going to make it.” Fareeha was now standing a few feet away from him. He had been too drunk or too into trying to get the door open to hear her walk up on him. Fareeha only had a few rules in her life and beating a woman was at the top of the list of don’ts. She had hear Aaron had a girlfriend in his past. She didn’t know how any woman would stay with a man like him. She took a few steps closer to him and the door. Her eyes never leaving him. She pushes him away from the door then knock on it soft.   
“Come out,” she said into the door. The smaller woman’s eyes widened at the sound of a stranger’s voice. It was a feminine voice. She hesitated. Did she really want to risk opening the door and being attacked by Aaron? Or this woman that she didn't even know? Her fingers tightened around the metal scissors in her hand as she slowly crept out of her hiding place to open the door. Her bare feet ached as she stepped over the splinters from the door. She bent down to pull out the ones that got stuck in her skin before she stood to open the door. She swallowed hard as she looked up at the woman.   
“Who… who are you?” Her voice shook as she gripped the scissors tight while her eyes left the woman in search of Aaron. She saw him sprawled out on the floor and fumbling as he tried to get back to his feet in his drunken state.   
“My name is Fareeha Amari. I’m the one that pays your boyfriend here. She said pointing at Aaron as he gets to his feet. Fareeha was looking the woman over. She did not like the look of her. “What happen to your eye?” She asked as she looked at her and then at Aaron. She almost forgot why she is here in the first place.   
“I tripped. It was an accident.” She answered softly. It was her usual excuse when they had unexpected company. Her hands were trembling as she watched Aaron out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were cold and full of anger as they landed on her. A soft whimper escaped her as she took a cowering step back into the bathroom to put distance between them.   
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t believe you.” Fareeha moves in front of Aaron while facing the woman. “But if you don’t want to tell me that is your right. I’m not here to talk to you anyways. I was here about some money. She turn her back on the woman. Moving over to Aaron she pulled him over to her. “Now where is my money?” Her arm tightens around him. She was trying to keep from getting mad. Her mother told her she needed to work on blowing up about the little things. The short woman stared wide eyed as Fareeha grabbed ahold of Aaron. She worried that he had gotten himself into trouble again. He was always getting into trouble when he was under the influence of alcohol. If he wasn't violent then he'd be stupid and spend the night getting them into trouble. She recalled the men who'd shown up once looking for money that he'd gambled away. She swallowed hard as she watched them both. Aaron groaned when his boss gripped him in a tight hold. He looked at her with unfocused eyes.   
“You'll get your money when I feel like giving it to you bitch, and I'm taking more out since you decided to kick down my door.” Aaron slurred over some of the words, but his tone was full of ignorance. Fareeha sighed. Yeah he wasn’t going to make this easy on her. She pulls out her gun hitting him over the head with the butt of the gun.  
“That's for calling me a bitch. Now I will ask you again. Where is my money?” She push him into the wall. Her forearm on his neck pushing into hard. “Aaron I have been giving you more time then mom wanted me to.” Fareeha was getting pissed at him. “You give me the money or the drugs.” She knew he was going to lie to him. He had been lying to her for two weeks now. And it was time to pay now. She turns to the woman. “Would you know where my drugs or money is?”  
“Me? I um… I'm sorry I don't know where he keeps the money, and I don't know where the drugs are either. He keeps a small pouch with him, but that's all I know Miss. Amari.” She stuttered nervously over the words as they left her mouth. It was hard for her to even remember if she had seen anything when she was scared that this mysterious woman might be the death of her and Aaron if she didn't get what she wanted. Fareeha reminded her of the gang members she'd ran into on the streets as an orphaned immigrant from Mexico. Her parents had both died shortly after making it to America. The cops had chopped it up to them being drug mules. She'd been in and out of the foster system until she'd ran away under the mistaken idea that this gang would be her new family. It was how she'd met Aaron. She should've known better than to trade one evil for another. Her eyes settled on Aaron. “Please tell her where it is.”  
“She took it. She's been stealing from the stash for weeks now to shoot up. Why do you think I was trying to get to her?” Aaron lied easily. It was almost unbelievable how heartlessly he'd thrown her under the bus to save his own ass. Her eyes watered at the betrayal as she looked from him to the woman and back again.   
“Please don't do this Aaron.” She pleaded with him as she backed away from them both. Her mind and body wanting to run as fast and as far from this place as possible. The tall woman looks at the woman in front of her.   
“Hold out your arms. Let me see this.” She said taking hold the girl's arm. “Now why would she take my money and stay with someone like you? That doesn't sound right to me.” Fareeha knew better this woman didn’t look like she was on drugs. She looked broken, but not a druggy. She takes a deep breath still keeping calm. Fareeha looking into her eyes trying to read her.   
“I swear didn't… please don't hurt me. I'll find a way to get the money back.” She promised as she looked up at the taller woman. She bit back her tears. Her heart ached in her chest as she looked to the man she had wrongly trusted with her life.   
“Look at this woman does she look like a drug user? So you want to put it all on her? Come here!” Fareeha said walking over to him pulling him up by his hair. She was pissed now. How could he lie? Did he even love this woman?   
“Now I’m going to ask you one more time. Where is my money?” She said pulling his head back, her fingers holding his hair tight. Fareeha made him look at the woman in front of them. “You look at her and say that again.”  
“The whore took it. What else am I supposed to say?” Aaron bit out as his hands shot up to grip at Fareeha's wrist to keep her from pulling too hard on his hair. The short woman flinched at the words. It hurt more than usual. In most cases he'd held up the facade that they were a relatively normal couple despite her bruises hidden beneath her over-sized clothing, but tonight he wasn't holding back. Fareeha pulled out her gun. She knew he was lying, and she was sick her hearing him talk. She pointed the gun at him shooting him once in the head before throwing him on the floor. She turned to the girl.   
“Did he have a safe or anything like that? Like somewhere he keep stuff he wanted no one to find.” She walked into the bathroom getting a dirty shirt throwing it over him so the woman did not have to see all that. She was hoping she wouldn't scream. She didn’t kill women, and she didn’t want to have to start tonight. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared in shock as her boyfriend's body slumped to the ground. It terrified her, but a part of her felt relieved to be free of all the pain he'd caused her. She took a few stumbling steps back from Fareeha as the woman looked to her after covering his body.   
“I… I don't remember… maybe in the basement.” She managed to get the words out as she felt her chest tighten and her breathing grow harder from all the stress and anxiety of the situation. It felt like the walls were closing in on her. Shock prevented her from screaming as her mind scrambled to process what she’d just witnessed.  
“Show me.” Fareeha said taking the girl’s arm walking back down the hallway she came up. She was looking around the house. “Are you the only two that live here?” Fareeha knew she should have not killed him. Now she had a lot to cover up. Her mother was not going to be happy about this. No one scared her more than her mother did.  
“Si. It was just us.” A soft whimper escaped the girl as Fareeha's hand gripped her arm a little too tight agitating the bruises hidden beneath her sleeves. She guided the woman down the stairs into the basement. It was dark and ominous until she switched on the light. Her violet eyes scanned the room looking for a rusted toolbox she'd seen Aaron with on a few occasions. She pulled away from Fareeha to get it once she spotted it hidden discreetly amongst other tools on the worktable. She picked it up and brought it over to her. “This is it. I don't um… I don't know where the key is, but I've seen him put things in here before.” Fareeha looks at her before taking it from her.   
“I don’t need a key.” Fareeha picks up a crowbar popping it open. Digging inside of it. There was some money and drugs in it. There was not a lot but it would have to do. She sighed knowing she was fucked over again. “Come on let's get out of here.” Fareeha said taking the stuff then taking her hand walking out of the house with her. She stop right outside the door. “Is there anything in this house would want? I’m going to have my men burn it down. So get it now.”  
“My um… my teddy bear Osita. Can I take her with us?” She asked softly as she glanced up at the woman. It was the only thing she had managed to salvage from her childhood. It wasn't perfect anymore, but it was still soft and fluffy and it meant alot to her.   
“Yes you can. Go get it and come right back.” She said to her walking close to her. She wasn’t sure but she didn’t think the woman would do anything out of line. Fareeha leans back on the door waiting on her to come back while she was looking at her phone. She didn’t know what she was going to do with the women, but she could just leave her here. The woman was broken that was for sure. She would think about that later. Right now she need to clean up her mess and make up the money she lost.  
The short woman hurried back into the house. She nearly stumbled as she ran back upstairs to grab Osita from her bed. Her hands were shaking as she stepped around Aaron’s limp body to reach for her bear. The fear that he might suddenly wake up and grab her heavy in her mind as she snatched the bear from the bed. Her eyes were watery as she clutched the bear to her chest. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and checked the foyer closet for her hoodie. Her body felt cold from the shock and stress. She slipped on the jacket and shoes before she grabbed her bear. Her heart was racing as she considered what might happen to her now that she was alone in this world. She stepped outside.   
“I um… I'm ready to leave Miss. Amari.”  
“Ok let's go. When is the last time you ate?” She asked looking her over as the two made their way to the car. Fareeha stops the woman before she gets in the car. She wipes her face. “I know you’re scared, but I’m not going to hurt you. Ok? That guy in there? He had it coming. If wasn’t me it would’ve been someone else, and he clearly didn’t care about you. He would have let me kill you to save his ass. So think of it as a good thing it was me and not someone else. I don’t kill women.” Fareeha try to give her reassuring smile helping her into the car. Closing the door walking around the driver side getting in the car.   
The woman was quiet as Fareeha got into the car. It was a lot for her to process. She'd went from having a home to being back at square one with nothing but the clothes on her body and her teddy bear to her name. Her cheeks were tear stained and the only sound she managed to make was the occasional hiccup and sniffle from her crying. She looked over at Fareeha.   
“I was making dinner when he and I started arguing… so I havent really eaten today.” She paused for a moment. “Are you going to drop me off at a shelter? Or do I have to live on the streets again?”  
“We will get some food and then my house. I will think about what to do in the morning.” Fareeha sighs again starting the car. “Is that ok? What do you like to eat? You can get anything you like to eat.” She looks over at her. “And do you want me to take you to a shelter? And no I’m not that heartless I wouldn’t just throw you out on the street.”  
“I don't know where I want to go… if I go to a shelter they'll put me out by the end of the week.” She said softly as she ran her fingers through the bear's fur. “Can I have Chinese takeout? Or a burger from a diner?” She asked. She didn't want to over impose on Fareeha's generosity, but she was hungry.   
“Chinese takeout sounds great right about now. And I know this really good place downtown.” She smiles at her. “Well then you will just come stay with me till we think of something to do for you.” Fareeha looks back at the road driving off. She knew the women sitting next to her was scared, and she didn’t want to push her too much. “So do you have a name? I didn’t catch it before and how does a girl like you end up with asshat like that?” She asked looking over at her before looking back at the road.   
“My name is… Sombra. I met him when he started coming around Los Muertos. I grew up around them and I wanted out… I didn't want to end up another statistic. I wanted to have a home, and go back to school.” She explained the best she could manage while omitting her real name. It wasn't a complete lie. Her nickname had been Sombra in the street gang. It was a moniker given to her when they'd found her hiding in the shadows after she'd ran away from another foster home. “I thought he was going to save me, but it was just another lie.”  
“I was going to say it doesn’t look like he was saving you. He took you from one hell to another. Men like him piss me off. And that had nothing to do with my money. Do you belong to them? Or are you clear from them? I didn’t see any tattoo on your arms.” Fareeha did know everything about this city and the people in it. It was her job.  
“I um… I think I'm clear.” She answered hesitantly as she recalled the brand located at the base of the back her neck. It was a small sugar skull, their logo. She didn't want to mention it on the off chance that it might cause trouble for her.   
“I just need to know. I don’t want men showing up at my house. I don’t need bloodbath there. Mom wouldn’t be too happy.” She joked. “Was your boyfriend working for them? Or just hanging around. They're not going to come looking for me for killing him?” Fareeha pulls up to the place. “We are here. You want to eat inside, or do you want to be go get and take it home?”  
“Home? I guess since I don't really look appropriate to eat inside.” She stated as she gestured to her mismatched and oversized clothing. They made her look similar to a child playing dress up. It made her feel self-conscious. “He didn't work for them, at least not that I know of… if they were to come for anyone it might be me…”  
“Well we will handle that when it come if it come. Now what do you like here?” Fareeha asked turning in her seat a little to look at Sombra. “What’s wrong with the clothes? Did he not buy the right clothes that would fit you?” She wasn’t sure why, but she was feeling a little sorry for this poor girl.  
“Sweet and sour chicken and egg rolls.” She told her as the woman faced her. “I lost a lot of weight when he started getting bad, but I've always been small. Food was hard to come by on the streets, and the gang didn't feed me well either when I was with them.”  
“What do you mean when he got bad?” She asked. “Well hold on tell me after. I will go get the food then we can talk back at the house.” Fareeha said while opening her door getting out of the car. She locks the door walking off to get the food. Fareeha was gone for some time. She get back in the car with bags of food. More food then sombra had seen in years.  
“Is that all for us? I don't think my stomach is big enough for all of that.” Her stomach growled at the mere smell of freshly cooked food. It felt like it's been forever since she'd last eaten. She peeked into the bags. Her jaw agape as she stared at the stacked containers. “All of this food could feed a small army.”  
“Well I eat a lot. What we don’t eat we can give my men. They are always at the house.” Fareeha said. “So tell me when he changed and why did you stay? I mean I get not wanting to be on the street but still.” Fareeha starts the car up to leave and head home.  
“He was nice at first. He promised to keep me safe. He said he'd help me turn my life around.” Sombra started to explain as she picked out a small fortune cookie to nibble on while Fareeha drove them to her home. “When he started changing I realized he wasn't trying to help me. He was trying to entrap me like some mail-order bride. I wanted to leave, but I had nowhere else to go. No one believed me when I tried to tell them how bad he'd become.”  
“Well people do change. Just look at it like this, now is your time to start over.” Fareeha said low she wanted Sombra not to be worried so much. Fareeha pulls into a house. It was bigger than any house Sombra had ever seen. Fareeha pulls up to the door turning the car off grabbing the food and getting out of the car. Going around to Sombra's side and opening the door for her.  
“Gracias.” She stated softly as Fareeha opened the door for her. Sombra stepped out of the car and shut the door behind herself. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked up at the mansion sized house. “You live here? It's so big and um… fancy.”   
“Yeah I live here with my mother. It just looks really big from the outside. Come on keep your head down and no opening doors. I never know what's going on in my house sometimes.” Fareeha said her hand on her back walking inside with her. “We will go to my room.” She said walking down a hallway with her.  
“Si, I won't go into any rooms without permission.” She assured her as she followed Fareeha to the room. Her nerves were still high. It scared her that she might have gotten herself involved in another mess. If Fareeha had employed Aaron then she certainly had to be in the same risky business of drug dealing. “Will I stay in a room with you?” Sombra questioned as held Osita a little tighter when she heard some of the noises coming from behind a few of the doors.  
“You can stay in my room tonight. I will sleep on the floor. We will think things over tomorrow don’t worry too much.” She said walking into the blue room. The room was more girly then Sombra thought it would be. Fareeha sit the food on the bed. “Come here let's eat,” she said sitting up on the bed. Sombra nodded and crawled onto the bed beside her. She sat with Osita in her lap before helping Fareeha unpack the containers to see which contained what. Her hands still held a small tremble to them as they opened the containers. She was nervous despite her best efforts to remain calm in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar woman.   
“You don't have to sleep on the floor… this is your room after all.”  
“Eat all you want. And I will be fine on the floor.” She said smiling at Sombra. “After you eat you can shower, and I can give you something to wear.” She said getting up walking in the closet coming out with a box of clothes. “Just pick something to wear.” She said picking up an egg roll pop in her mouth smiling.  
“Thank you for all of this.” She said graciously while she picked at her food trying not to eat too fast. It tasted like heaven on her tongue. The rice was filling and it tasted sweet with the sauce on the chicken. A small smile graced her lips as she ate. It calmed her to have all the food she could possibly need to feel full again. “Do you want some of my chicken? It's really good.”  
“Yes thanks.” She said taking some. “Mm it is really good. Look I’m sorry I just came in and turned your life upside down. That wasn’t my plan for tonight. I had a date with an ex tonight, but I wanted to show her I was doing so much better now. But as you see that’s not so.” Fareeha fell back on her bed sighing.  
“You got the money right? And some of the drugs? Isn't that a good thing? I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. I think he might've been using them while he was drinking. Sometimes when I'd hit him to make him stop hurting me he didn't even seem fazed by it.” She told her as she picked up a shrimp eggroll and examined it before taking a small bite. It tasted almost as good as the chicken if not better than it.   
“I mean I did get some back, but it wasn’t what I gave him. And I wouldn’t be shocked if he was taking them. We had done drugs together. I knew better, but I trusted him. But shhh let’s not tell my mom about all that happened at your house.” She said looking over at Sombra sitting up again digging into the food.  
“Is your mother going to be mad if she sees me here? I don't exactly look like I belong, do I?” She swallowed hard at the thought that she might be causing more trouble for the woman than she already had. Her eyes scanned Fareeha's face for any sign of sharing the worries she had. Was she scared of her mother? Was her mother cruel? Did she know about Fareeha dealing in the drug business? All these questions were running through her mind fast enough to make her head spin.   
“She will not be shocked to see a new girl here. You will be fine. She's not always here a lot. She likes to see the world in her old age as she tells me. She just doesn’t like the way I run things, and the way I am with the girls.” Fareeha said low.”Mom just odd in the way she does things you know? I just don’t want to let her down.” She said looking at her phone. “Damn it!” She said jumping up pulling her shirt off walking the closet looking for a shirt coming back out putting a clean one on. Sombra jumped a little at Fareeha's sudden exclamation. It had spooked her. She watched as the woman got up quickly to change while the words hung heavy on her mind. What had Fareeha meant by the way she was with girls? It confused her and she was curious, but too scared to know the answer.   
“Where are you going?” She questioned as she paused with her eating for a moment.   
“I need to go check on a girl. I will be right back.” Fareeha walks over to a door. “This is the bathroom there are towels and stuff in here use what you like. Don’t open the door if anyone knock on the door ok?” She said walking back over to the bed.  
“Si, no answering the door.” She acknowledged before finishing off the last bite of her eggroll. It made her feel full enough. She started digging through the box of clothing to find something suitable to wear before she stood from the bed. “I hope your girl is alright Miss. Amari.”  
“I hope so too. That the third girl in the last few weeks.” She said rubbing her eyes slow. “I can’t keep paying them to take drugs and party. I’m just too damn nice.” She said walking to the door. “I will be right back. You enjoy your shower.” She turn little and smiles before leaving the room.  
Sombra nodded before she headed to the bathroom. It was just as surprisingly feminine and elegant as the rest of Fareeha's room. She placed the borrowed clothing on the countertop while she started the shower and undressed herself. She starred in the mirror for a long moment. Her body was underweight. She was so skinny from the way she'd been living that her ribs showed and her stomach looked a little bloated from eating. Sombra shook off the self-consciousness and stepped into the shower to wash off while she awaited Fareeha's return.   
About an hour later Fareeha came back to the room. She looked pissed off. Sombra was asleep on the bed. Fareeha smiles seeing her sleeping peacefully. Fareeha came over cleaning up the food before going over to the side the of bed Sombra was laying on covering her up. Sombra shifted in her sleep when she felt the warmth of the blanket surround her. Her arms tightened their hold on the old plush bear a little. She had fallen asleep shortly after her shower. The food in her belly and the relief of not having to see Aaron again made her comfortable enough to fall asleep despite her worries of what awaited her in the future.   
Chapter 2:

Fareeha had left her sleeping, and curled up with a blanket and pillow on the floor next to the bed. The next morning she was laying on her back arm under her head. She didn’t look as grumpy in her sleep. Her phone was playing a girly lovey song ringtone. Her eyes twitch little but she doesn’t wake. Sombra stirred from her disturbed sleep. She made a face as she yawned and stretched out on the bed hearing her joints make a pop. She rolled over and glanced down over the side of the bed. Hesitantly she reached out and poked Fareeha's shoulder.   
“Miss. Amari… your phone is ringing.” She said softly as she nudged Fareeha.   
Fareeha sat up fast looking around. “Uhm? Oh.” She said rubbing her head looking down at her phone beside her before sighing a little. “It’s too early to talk to her.” Fareeha head turns to Sombra “Thanks. How did you sleep last night? I tried not to wake you last night since you looked so peaceful sleeping.” The girl hesitated for a moment before answering.   
“I slept well. Thank you covering me up. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on the blanket, but I was tired after I finished my shower.” She murmured as she ran a hand through her messy hair trying to fix it a little. “I think I got your pillow wet with my hair. I couldn’t find the hair dryer and the towel didn’t help much.” Sombra looked at her. “Are your girl's alright? Did you get them out of trouble?”  
“Yes she will be fine we had a long talk and don’t worry about the pillow it’s fine. You hungry?” She asked getting up she was in just boyshorts and tank top. “And how did you like the clothes?” She asked smiling at her. Sombra nodded at the mention of food. She would take food over nothing every chance she got just in case she ended up back where she’d started scavenging what she could from restaurants disposals and relying on the handouts from those that took pity on a young woman living on the streets. Most people had given her food instead of money when she’d begged on the corner of some business before security would come around to shoo her off the property. A lot of them believed food was the better choice, because they believed she would use their money on drugs and alcohol. Sombra shook those memories away before she answered Fareeha.  
“Si, I’d like breakfast and the clothes are nice. They’re a little big on me, but I can fill them out if I eat enough to gain some weight back.”  
“The clothes were my ex’s. She gave them back. If you want I can take you to get some clothes of your own.” She said while getting her jeans on. “But first we will get food.” She said with a smiles. “And I have meeting with someone today. You will come with me.” Fareeha liked Sombra, but she wanted to keep her close. She was a little scared that if Sombra thought of her as an asshole she would rat her out. But fareeha thought if she was nice to her and help her out she would be less likely to tell on her for what she did.  
“Gracias” Sombra said softly as she climbed out of bed. She could’ve stayed in that bed forever if given the chance because it was so comfy. The sheets had to be of the finest quality. It felt like sleeping on a cloud to the young woman who’d never really had the chance to experience such luxury before. She straightened out her shirt that had ridden up her stomach and showed the shorts she’d worn beneath. She couldn’t help but blush a little when she noticed Fareeha looking at her fumble to look presentable. “Is this okay for breakfast, or should I find something from the box?”  
Fareeha licks her lips looking Sombra over. She wasn’t bad on the eyes, a little beat up and thin, but all of that could be fixed. Maybe sombra could be a good sidekick. She seemed like a smart girl just a little scared, but Fareeha could work with that. “Yes that's fine. Some of the girls around here wear less than that to dinner with my mother.” She said shaking her head at the thought. “We can eat then change before we head out. Come on.” Fareeha said holding her hand out to Sombra. Sombra's eyes widened at the mention of women wearing nearly nothing over dinner. She wondered how anyone could eat like that without it feeling awkward.  
She took Fareeha's hand and followed her out of the room feeling a little nervous. She'd noticed how the woman seemed to look at her like she was food. It was a look she'd seen from several men before when she was around Los Muertos, but it wasn't a look she'd seen on another woman, especially a look directed at her. Her cheeks remained pink as she walked with her.   
“What are we having for breakfast?” She asked softly to make some form of polite conversation to distract herself from how anxious she felt.   
“Not sure yet. But let’s go to the kitchen and see what we have. We will more than likely just eat what I eat in the morning. Eggs a lot of them. I always eat six eggs before working out in the morning. For you just three eggs.” Fareeha said with a wink walking out in the hallway still holding Sombra hand.  
“Are you a bodybuilder? You seem to care a lot about your muscles.” She smiled a little. Sombra prefered a sweeter breakfast when she was in school as a kid. Her favorite day was pancake day on the breakfast menu. The pancakes were always drowned in maple syrup with a small side of bacon. She cherished the small things about her childhood before everything turned to shit when she was placed in an abusive foster home. The foster parents had been neglectful and used her as a ticket to free money from the government.   
“What is something you would like to eat?” Fareeha asked her walking in the kitchen. “I’m pretty good cook I can make you something. And no I’m not, I just like working out and taking care of my body. I didn’t get this good looking over night.” She joked winking at her again.  
“Oh um…” Her cheeks flushed a shade darker at Fareeha's words. They seemed both flirtatious and playful. She bit her bottom lip as she mulled them over for a moment. Fareeha was right she was attractive and incredibly built without overdoing it. She remembered how sculpted Fareeha's back had been when she'd pulled off her shirt to change last night. “Pancakes… I really like them with bananas.”   
“I can do that. Anything else you like with them? Coffee, tea, maybe some juice?” Fareeha asked walking over starting on the food. When a tall blond walks through the kitchen smiling sweetly at Fareeha as she made her way to the coffee pot making a cup then leaving the kitchen. The woman had been wearing next to nothing and Fareeha didn't bat an eye like it was an everyday thing to her. Sombra blushed and immediately averted her gaze when the woman entered the kitchen. She sighed a little once she'd left releasing the breath she'd been holding.   
“Tea please. I like my tea with honey.” She shook off the strange sighting and took a seat on one of the island stools as she watched Fareeha gather the ingredients and pans to begin cooking. She leaned her arms and head on the countertop. “Don't your girls have clothes? You'd think they'd catch a cold walking around like that.”  
“Yes the girls have clothes. Some of them have more than I do. And I’m sure that's why mom is always getting on to me. I tell them to wear whatever. A lot of them dress like that to be the next one in my bed.” Fareeha said pulling out a teapot. “Money make women do crazy things.”  
“In your bed?” Sombra inquired with wide eyes as she wondered if Fareeha had been with any women before having her in her bed that day. She shivered a little at the thought of what might be on those sheets now. “You like women then?”  
“Don’t look at me like that. I wash my sheets silly girl.” Fareeha jokes. “And yes I do like women, and no I didn’t touch you last night. I’m not a creep. Yes a lot of the women work for me think sleeping with me is an easy way to make money. But I don’t pay for sex.” She said handing Sombra a cup with hot water tea bag and honey. Sombra blushed at her words.   
“I'm sorry Miss. Amari… I wasn't implying that you touched me. It's just I've never really known a woman that likes other women before.” She apologized sheepishly, keeping her eyes low while she stirred the honey into the tea as it diffused in the cup.   
“I was joking don’t freak out. But yea I do like girls. You didn’t catch last night when I said my girlfriend.” Fareeha said laughing little. The room was full with the smell of the cooking now. “A lot of the girls the are around here all work for me. So I do try not to sleep with women that work for me.”  
“Oh I thought she was your ex girlfriend. Does she approve of you having all the girls here?” She asked softly while taking a small sip of her tea. Her stomach rumbled with hunger as her nose filled with the aroma of eggs and pancakes. She placed her cup down. “Will I be working for you too?”  
“No, she didn’t like it but she knows how I am. I’m pretty sure that's why she is an ex girlfriend. And only if you want to work for me. I never make any women do anything she doesn’t want to.” Fareeha said plating up the food sitting the plate in front of Sombra. “Eat up.”  
“Gracias amiga.” She offered a small smile to show her gratitude before she dug into the food. She paused for a moment after taking a bite. “These are really good, but what exactly do these women do for you? Are you a um… Papi Chulo? Oh what do the Americans call it? A pimp?” Sombra questioned curiously as she looked up at Fareeha.   
“Well I guess. Yes and no. I don’t tell the girls how to make money. Some dance and some do other stuff. It’s all up to them. And I don’t beat my girls and I don’t make them sleep with me. The ones that do do it because they want to.” Fareeha said sitting next to her with her eggs and milk. Sombra nodded in understanding. She didn't really know what use she'd be of to Fareeha. She wasn't particularly skilled in anything except for the computer programming she'd excelled at in classes as a kid. It had been years since she'd touched a computer. Aaron had been too afraid she'd use one to run away, and computers were few and far between on the streets. She grimaced and looked down at her food. “I haven't ever really had a real job before. I was just a pickpocket on the streets.”  
“Don’t worry about it. We will find something for you to do. But if my mother asked you clean my room.” She laughed. “I don’t want her know about Aaron and all that just yet. And you can thank my father for my cooking skills. We use to cook a lot when I was younger.” She said looking little sad. But shake her head.  
“I'll keep it a secret for you amiga. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me.” Sombra noted Fareeha's solemn look. It seemed like her father was out of the picture somehow, but she didn't want to pry if it meant upsetting her hostess. She took another bite of her food while thinking of what her life might be if she stayed her with the woman. She still had her doubts since her life had never been steady, and it constantly felt like the ground might get swept out from under her again. “When is your meeting?”  
“Few hours or so. Are you enjoying your food?” She asked looking at her while getting up to clean up. As the girl walked back in. This time she was with another girl. Both blonde girls gave Sombra a dirty look before smiling at Fareeha.  
“Si, it's um… it's really great.” She murmured uneasily as she glanced up at Fareeha while avoiding the burning glare of the two girls. She swallowed hard. They were pretty, but they didn't seem nice. Her appetite seemed to dissipate with them in the room and she sipped nervously on her tea.   
Fareeha leans over to the one girl, talking in her ear the girl started looking pissed before she walked off with the other blonde on her heels. Fareeha rolls her eyes turning back to Sombra. “So how do you feel about getting you some clothes?” She asked smiling at her.  
“Oh… well I um… I can just wear the ex’s clothes. I don't want you to spend too much of your money caring for me. I know I'm pitiful, but I don't want to be a charity case amiga.” Sombra answered softly as she set down her empty mug. It made her feel a little uneasy taking handouts from people unless it was absolutely necessary for her survival.   
“Well okay then if you don’t want to you don’t have to. Come on let's go change and we can leave we have drive downtown to the hospital.” She said holding out her hand to Sombra with a smile. She knew Sombra didn’t feel at home here yet, but she wanted to make her feel safe. Sombra hesitated at Fareeha's words. Hospital? Why were they going there? She grew anxious at the thought of being in one. Her hand trembled as she took Fareeha's outstretched hand.   
“Why are we going there? Are they sick?”  
“No they're not sick. She works there. Don’t be scared ok?” Fareeha said walking down the wall back into her room. Fareeha walks in the room starting to undress she didn’t care to be naked in front of anyone. “We'll only be there for a little bit. She has something she wants me to do then we will leave.”  
“Okay.” Sombra averted her gaze as Fareeha started to undress to change. Her cheeks flushed at the shamelessness. It was certainly something she'd need to get used to seeing if she was going to stay here for a while. She grabbed the box from the floor and began digging through it until she found something suitable that would hide the bruising on her caramel skin. The last thing she needed was a doctor getting suspicious and wanting to examine her.   
Fareeha comes back out of the closet after she was cleaned up and dressed. She smiles at Sombra watching her dress. Then looks away fast.   
“I’m ready whenever you are.” Fareeha tries not to look at her too much. She doesn’t want her to feel scared. She had been told before she could be scary. Sombra jumped a little when Fareeha spoke. She had gotten lost in thought while she was dressing herself. It was a relief that Fareeha had been in the closet long enough for her to get most of her clothing back on.   
“I'm ready amiga.” She told her as she turned around to face her. She was a bit surprised to see that Fareeha wasn't watching her dress. She pulled her sleeves down to fully cover her arms when she noticed the darkness of the bruising around her wrists from the times Aaron had grabbed her too hard or cuffed her.   
“Come on then.” Fareeha smiles walking out of the room. She walks down the hall stopping at the door at the end. Knocking hard. “WAKE UP. You two better not sleep all day. Ya’ll have bathrooms today.” Fareeha said into the door before walking off leaving the house with Sombra, and opening the car door for her. Sombra offered a soft thank you as she dipped her head and got into the carseat. She was curious about what this mysterious meeting at the hospital my entail, but she was even more curious about the woman the were going to meet. Was she kind? Was she a dealer like Fareeha? What would bring these two together? She shook it off and looked at Fareeha.   
“Were those girls maids?” She asked as she fidgeted with the hemline of her shirt, toying with a stray thread.   
“No. But I don’t make them pay me rent so everyone has to do things around the house. Do you know how much weight girls can eat?” Fareeha laughed getting in the car taking off to the city. “I make a list of thing that need to be done. My mom likes a clean house. So we don’t pay a maid we have them do it for us. But some of the girls don’t like to clean and try to get away with not doing it so I have to be their mother and get on to them.”  
“Oh so I'll have to do chores too?” Sombra questioned. She was used to cleaning a house. She'd had to keep the house cleaned when living with Aaron. He never cleaned after himself, but that didn't stop him from yelling at her if she didn't do it for him. The thing that scared her the most was the thought of working with the other girls. The two blondes hadn't seemed happy to see her in the kitchen. She was confused by their dislike for her since she had done them no harm. Did they think she had slept with Fareeha? Were they jealous? It was the only thing that seemed to make sense to her.   
“For right now just pick up after yourself and everything with me fine. Once you’re feeling better we will go about what you can and can’t do.” Fareeha said turning little to Sombra smiling. When she pulls into the hospital when she parks the car she turns to Sombra. “Let me do the talking in and out. Me and this friend are not 100% friendly right now but I need this job and money to pay back mom for the drugs.” Fareeha said getting out of the car before going around to Sombra side to open the door for her. The two of them walked into the hospital making their way up a few floors. Half way down a hallway fareeha stops and knock on a door. Sombra listened intently as Fareeha talked to her.   
“I'll be quiet.” She assured her softly.   
“Come in!” A muffled voice called through the door as a blonde woman finished writing out her signature on yet another paper. She sighed heavily as she pulled off her rectangular rimmed glasses and sat them on the bed while rubbing the bridge of her nose.   
Fareeha opens the door walking in. She tried to smile at the woman in front of her as she wanted to lighten the mood.   
“Good morning Angela. You are looking well today.” Fareeha said walking over to her. Sombra was behind Fareeha. “I’m happy you agreed to see me. I really need this help and I’m sorry I missed your call this morning, I was sleeping in.” Sombra fidgeted nervously. She peeked around Fareeha at the blonde woman. She was very beautiful much like an angel. Her name certainly suited her appearance.   
“You could've at least texted me that you were going to be late Fareeha.” Angela stated as she scooted back in her office chair a little to grab her keys from her bag. She took a small key and unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk. From it she pulled a small packet of paperwork. She handed it over to Fareeha. “Here is everything you need to know for this job.”  
“Thank you again Angela. And I won’t let you down on this one.” Fareeha said taking the papers from her blushing little she knew Angela hated when she wasn’t on time. “Sorry about that I had a really busy night. Plans didn’t go right, and I’m sorry I blew you off last night. I had some work that I needed to take care of myself.” Fareeha said looking down. She was thankful Angela wasn't too mad at her today.  
“Is that your work?” Angela questioned while raising a brow as she gestured to the nervous looking woman that practically cowered behind Fareeha. She interlocked her fingers and leaned forward on her desk as she looked at Fareeha. “I'm surprised it's not another blonde this time.”  
“Well be surprised all you want. It’s not like that. We are not sleeping together. How’s Genji?” Fareeha asked looking down at her. Fareeha bites her lip, trying hard to not make this a fight. The last few times she had been around Angela it had became a big fight and that's not what she wanted this time. A part of her still cared about the woman sitting in front of her.  
“Like I haven't heard that one before.” Angela quipped rolling her eyes. She sat back and crossed one leg over the other as she eyed Fareeha and the young woman behind her. “Genji is fine despite his issues with his brother. He's been busy working for me much to Hanzo's displeasure.” She paused for a moment. “Does your friend have a name?”  
“Her name is Sombra. What kind of work is he doing for you?” Fareeha asked standing up fully now. Fareeha wasn’t sure how she felt for Genji, but she was sure there was something going on with him and Angela. And Angela had always laughed it off. “Is he why your not needing my help? You know he is more reckless than me.” She said sound little upset.  
“He might be reckless, but he doesn't cost me or your mother nearly as much money as your mistakes do. He's been running point on moving product in and out of the city. His connection with the Shimada clan has even gotten us better deals.” She informed her. Her sapphire eyes scanned Fareeha's face. Angela knew Fareeha was suspicious of how close she was to Genji, but all's fair in love and war.   
“I told you I fixed my drug problem. Are you fucking him?” She asked her without holding back looking into her eyes. “And don’t lie to me and tell me some bullshit story about him helping you.” Fareeha back up little bit. Sombra tensed behind Fareeha. She could feel the tension tightening in the office as the two women stared each other down.   
“Yes, not that it concerns you Fareeha.” Angela bit out as she shot a glare at the Egyptian. It was true she'd slept with the Shimada in passing after Fareeha and her had ended their relationship. He was quick and easy satisfaction. There were no strings and it didn't seem to affect his work.   
“I see. Great I hope you two are happy.” Fareeha said turning around to leave the room. “Come on Sombra let’s go. We have stuff to do, we're very busy.” Fareeha took Sombra's hand and left the office saying nothing to Angela. She was hurt and pissed. She just wanted to keep out of there. Angela sighed once the door shut behind Fareeha. She knew it would hurt her, but she wasn't going to keep lying not when she had her own suspicions that Fareeha was messing around with other women behind her back during their relationship. The Egyptian house was full of women, and honestly it was like dangling slabs of meat in front of a hungry dog.   
Sombra held Fareeha's hand as they walked down the halls and back to the elevator. She could feel the anger and the hurt radiating off of Fareeha in waves. She bit he bottom lip nervously as she continued to follow her once they got down to the base floor. “I'm sorry…”  
“It’s ok. We are not together she can be with whoever she likes. Just hit me hard hearing her say it. I mean it’s what I get I was a shitty girlfriend. But I will be ok. Let's just get out of here.” Fareeha said walking out to her car. “Before I kill someone.” Fareeha unlocked her car opening the door for Sombra.  
“Please don't kill anyone amiga…” Sombra stated softly as she ducked her head to get into the car. She felt bad for her. It was clear that Fareeha still cared about the blonde woman despite their break up. She looked up at her. “She is very pretty, but she's not the sun.”   
“Yes the sun can blind you if you look at it for too long.” Fareeha said sitting there looking at the paperwork. “Fuck” Fareeha said sighing while really wanting to hit something in that moment.  
She starts the car driving off. She really knew Angela was pissed now with this job. Sombra's brows furrowed as she watched Fareeha while she was driving.  
“Is everything alright?” She inquired as she played with her sleeves pulling them down over her hands because she felt a little cold.   
“Yes she just gave me a shit job. And I don’t want to go talk to this woman. She scares me.” Fareeha said driving down few more roads before pulling up to a bar. She stopped and then sat back sighing. Fareeha gets out of the car walking around to Sombra. The two of them walk into the bar. Sombra was anxious. What woman could possibly scare someone as strong as Fareeha? She couldn't help that her hands were shaking a little while she walked alongside the taller woman.   
“Who is she?”   
“She is a hitman. She is just so cold or whatever it is. I just don’t like talking to her. But I have to now. So I guess I will be ok.” She said laughing walking to the back of the bar. Fareeha looks at Sombra. “Don’t worry you're with me you're fine.” She said smiling at her. Sombra nodded a little as she swallowed hard. She wanted to trust that Fareeha would keep them both safe, but the news that this mysterious woman was a hitman made her want to run in the opposite direction. A woman so pale she almost looked like a pastel blue or purple turned the corner in the back.   
“Oh what a pleasure it is to see you again Chérie.” The woman practically purred in her French accent as she spotted Fareeha. “It's been too long.”   
Fareeha walks over sitting at the table with the women. “Don’t think I forgot about you shooting me in the leg last Christmas.” She said looking at her before pulling up a chair for Sombra. “Come here and sit.” Fareeha said looking at Sombra patting the chair. Sombra quickly moved to sit down next to Fareeha. She didn't want to draw the blue woman's attention to her.   
“I'm sure you haven't. Did Angela send you? She mentioned that she had work for me.” Amélie smiled at the two women before taking a drink of her wine as she made herself comfortable. Sombra was anything but comfortable in her presence.   
“No I haven’t I still have the scar. And yes she sent me here. She hates me and thinks this is funny.” Fareeha said waving to the bar for a drink. “Would you like something?” she asked Sombra.  
“Water please.” Sombra and alcohol didn't mix well together. She was much too skinny to handle more than a few sips before it made her feel lightheaded. She kept her eyes low.  
“It's amusing oui, but we both know the Angel doesn't hate you.” She held her hand out to Fareeha. “The paperwork. I need to look it over.” Fareeha sighs pulling out the paperwork handing to her.   
“She hates me. She’s fucking Genji the fuck boy so I don’t care anymore. I need money to pay my mom back. So I will do what I can for that.” Fareeha said as a man comes over with her drink and a water for Sombra. Fareeha took a drink of the water before handing it to her. “Here it’s good.” She smiles at Sombra. She took the glass offering a small thank you as she sipped at the water.   
“Genji fucks like a robot just ask half the women in this city.” Amélie commented as she started shifting through the paperwork while reading the briefing. She placed it down and looked at Fareeha and the girl. “She wants us to take down a convoy that's escorting Shimada guns into the city. The Angel would rather have those guns to herself than give the Shimada clan anymore power.”  
“Why do we have to do her dirty work? Why doesn't she tell the fuck boy she’s not helping his family anymore? Oh I know! She wants my hands dirty so she is clean to fuck whoever she wants to.” Fareeha sighed laying her head on the table.” I hate everything about this.”  
“Oh Chérie it doesn't matter to me what she does as long as we're getting paid for this. Are you going to join me, or sit this out?” Amélie asked while looking at Fareeha deflate on the table. The Egyptian was clearly troubled by her estrangement with the doctor. Sombra gently rubbed Fareeha's lower back to try to make her feel better. She was worried about the woman who'd saved her.   
“No I will be there. I need this money. I’m just not happy about it. It’s like Angela wants to watch me and Genji fight. I feel like this is her little game that she enjoys.” Fareeha said sitting back up smiling a little at Sombra. “So how do you want to do this?” she said looking back at Amélie. “Just tell me where to be at.”  
“The convoy is moving the guns tomorrow night. I'll survey the area tonight. You need to bring your men to block off the side streets. I'll take my shot on the driver from the rooftops once the truck is stopped they'll likely be hostile. You and your men kill what you can and I'll pick off the runners before they get back to the Shimada’s.”  
“Sounds good in and out, one shot. Are you still running around with that one cop chick? Does she still not know what you are?” Fareeha asked taking a drink. “If so maybe you can keep the cops from around there tomorrow night.”   
“The cops won't be a problem. And she's clueless as ever. She's convinced I do ballet and instruct yoga for a living. It's amusing.” She chuckled softly. It had been as easy as trapping a fly in her web when she'd pursued an affair with the British officer, Lena Oxton. She'd done extensive research on the young woman before making her move. Officer Oxton was a bubbly woman who loved her ginger haired girlfriend, but no one could resist the Spider's allure for long.   
“Good. Now let’s hope Hanzo is still MIA. He is more of a pain than his brother. But if he shows up are you up for maybe taking his mind off what's going on, or do I need to get a back up plan for him?” Fareeha asked. She hated running into Hanzo. He was more of a hardass than his brother and more of a pain.   
“Hanzo is taken care of. Rumor has it he's got a date with a cowboy tomorrow evening.” She assured her as she leaned back in her chair. “McCree may be working with the cops, but he's always willing to help an old friend and as you know him and Angela were friends before he got turned into a CI.”   
“I did know that. I’m just scared of calling too many people in. Angela may think I can’t do the job.” Fareeha stands up. “Just let me know what you see tonight then we’ll go from there.” She said watching the woman as she takes Sombra’s hand. “Come on Sombra let’s go.”  
“Oui. Take care Chérie.” Amélie smiled as she watched Fareeha stand to leave. She poured herself another glass of champagne as they left the table. Sombra held Fareeha's hand tight as they walked through the bar. She kept close to her as they passed by the patrons of the dimly lit bar only a little bit of sunlight filtered through the windows.  
“Are you going to be okay? The mission sounds dangerous amiga.” She asked softly. Fareeha opens the car door for Sombra and then walks around getting in the car herself.   
“It’s not too bad if it goes as planned. But I feel like Angela is trying to start war with the families, and that's the part that worries me.” Fareeha sighed again before driving off towards her home. Once home Fareeha pulls Sombra along into the TV room. “Do you want to watch some TV? Maybe a movie?” She suggested as she sat down on the couch. Sombra nodded a little and sat down beside her. She pulled a decorative pillow onto her lap.   
“What are we going to watch? I don't really watch a lot of TV shows.” She questioned as she looked over at Fareeha. She was worried that the woman might get hurt on this mission. She could only hope that Fareeha’s job would go smoothly tomorrow night. People were going to get killed and it made her a little thankful that she was on Fareeha's side in whatever fight broke out between these crime families.   
Fareeha takes Sombra's hands. “Your nails look like shit.” She joked. “Do you like movies?” Fareeha asked getting up walking behind the couch. Pulling out a box she walked back over to Sombra and sat down. Opening the boxes before pulling out a nail file and taking Sombra's hand. Sombra pouted at her words.   
“I've never gotten them done before. I've always clipped them myself if they hadn't broken already.” She bit her bottom lip as Fareeha took the file to her nails. It felt a little strange when it started rubbing against her nail tips. “I um… I've watched a few movies here and there. I like horror movies with ghost. They remind me of my grandmother down in Mexico. She was very superstitious, but she died shortly after my parents took me here. They died too.”   
“Well we can watch some.” Fareeha said with a smile while working on Sombra's nails. “My mother always told me a women should always look their best. When you look your best you feel your best. And always hold your head up, and walk with your chest out. And I tell you don’t ever let anyone pull you down. I know you feel really low right now.”  
“You really think pretty nails will make me feel better? You can dress up a street rat and give it a makeover, but that doesn't change what I am amiga.” She sighed softly as she looked down. “I can barely fit into your ex's clothes and she's skinny… but I'm too skinny. I'm nothing but a beat up bag of bones trying to make sense of my life.”   
“You have to love yourself first. Have you ever loved yourself?” Fareeha asked getting up and pulling Sombra up with her walking over to a mirror on the wall. “What do you see when you look in the mirror?” Fareeha was standing behind Sombra in front of the mirror. She swallowed hard as she glanced over her reflection. Her cheeks were more shallow than they should be. Her violet eyes were dull. She could see the bruises blotting her skin peeking out from the collar of the slightly baggy shirt she was wearing.   
“No… I'm broken amiga, and anyone with eyes can see that much.” Fareeha moves her hands to Sombra's shirt pulling it off.   
“The marks and bruises are only skin deep. They will heal in time like your heart.” She said low in her ear. Her hands move down Sombra’s sides slow. “This is the body you were born with. It's what you make of it now that matters. I’m sure you don’t want to be that scared little girl anymore right?” Fareeha asked her. Her body was close to Sombra's. Fareeha looked down at the woman’s body in front of her.  
Sombra shivered at Fareeha's touch on her bare skin. Her cheeks flushed to a rosy tint as she avoided the woman's gaze. She could feel her heart racing in her chest when she felt Fareeha's body almost press against hers.   
“I don't want to be scared, but I am… and I always will be Fareeha. I'm weak and I always have been.” She murmured in her nervousness as she crossed her arms over her chest. Fareeha takes Sombra's hands in hers moving them.   
“You're not weak. You're just a little broken right now, but we can work on it. There is so much more of you than you think. You just can’t see it yet.” She said low rubbing her hands along her body. “I can see that there is so much more to you.”  
“Amiga…” Sombra whimpered softly as she closed her eyes tight. It felt strange having another woman's hands on her skin like that. Her hands were trembling as she placed them over Fareeha's to stop the roaming movements. She didn't hate the feeling. It felt nicer than anything Aaron had ever done to her. “What are you doing to me?” She stammered out anxiously. Fareeha stopped touching her.   
“Not everyone is out to hurt you. I know that's hard for you to see but it's true.” She said leaning over and kissing her neck little. “Just breath in and out, and it will be fine” Fareeha moves her lips down her neck a little more. Sombra breathed shallow breaths as she felt Fareeha's kisses trail along her skin. She instinctively tilted her head a little to give her better access. Biting her bottom lip she closed her eyes while trying to calm herself.  
“Fareeha…” She breathed out her name hesitantly when her lips pressed against her pulse gently.  
“Shh clear your mind. Just listen to your heart. What does your heart say?” Fareeha said slowly moving her hands over Sombra's hips. “You only have to listen to yourself. Let all the other feeling fall away.” Fareeha’s hot lips almost felt like they were burning Sombra's skin. Her breathing hitched when she felt Fareeha's hands resume their journey down her body. A soft gasp escaped her when the woman's mouth stopped to suck lightly on her skin. She felt hot despite her state of undress.   
“I can't…” She told her as she shook her head a little. “I'm too scared… amiga.”   
Fareeha stops turning Sombra around to face her. “Just think about it. You don’t have talk about it now, but think about it. Think about yourself and what you want to be. You can be anything you want.” Fareeha said rubbing her thumb over Sombra cheek.  
Sombra looked up at Fareeha with a dark blush. She nervously fidgeted with her hands under the woman's warm gaze.   
“I um… si. I'll think about it.” She assured her.   
Fareeha smiles at Sombra bending over picking up the discarded shirt and handing it back to Sombra.   
“Here we will start a movie.” She said walking back over to the couch. “You can pick any movie you like.” Sombra pulled her shirt back on and straightened it out around her hips. She walked over next to Fareeha. It was strange how casually Fareeha was able to touch her and then act as if nothing had happened while she was left still blushing from the encounter.   
“Can we watch the new Annabelle? I um… it's a movie about a doll.” She asked softly.   
“Sure we can watch that. I’m not a big fan of scary movies, but you get to pick today.” She said patting the couch next to her. “Come sit” Fareeha sit back turning on the TV starting up movie for her. Sombra sat down beside Fareeha. She pulled the pillow back onto her lap. She needed the movie to take her mind off of Fareeha's lips on her skin. The thought alone made her shiver. She bit her bottom lip.   
“They scare me a little, but they're better than the real monsters I've met.” She murmured as she watched the movie start to play across the screen.   
“When you get scared you can hold onto me.” Fareeha said with a wink at Sombra. Sitting back she put her arm around Sombra. She pulled her phone out as it beeped.   
“Who… who is that?” She inquired curiously as she glanced at Fareeha while clutching the pillow to chest as a car accident happened on the screen.   
“Just a girl. Doesn’t matter.” Fareeha said sitting the phone aside while rubbing Sombra's back smiling down at her. Fareeha knew Sombra needed a little time and she'd be strong again. She'd grown up on the streets, she was strong.   
Sombra leaned her head on Fareeha as she relax a little. Fareeha's hand rubbing soothing circles along her back helped to ease her stress. She enjoyed it much like an alley cat might enjoy having its ears scratched. As the movie continued on Sombra grew more relaxed beside Fareeha leaning more against her side, but the kisses still lingered on her mind. Did she like it? Did she want it to happen again? She wasn't sure how she felt about what had happened, but despite her fears it had felt good to have someone touch her without it being painful.   
Fareeha just sat there holding Sombra. Fareeha wasn’t really watching the movie she was keeping her eyes on Sombra watching her movie. She wanted to know what was going on in the woman's head. Fareeha moves her hand down to Sombra’s leg rubbing her hand up her leg slow. Sombra's cheeks flushed pink when she felt Fareeha's roaming hand. She tried to ignore it at first but it was undeniable that she felt it. She bit her bottom lip and shifted in her seat next to Fareeha. Her heart rate had picked up. It didn't hurt, but it made her nervous. Fareeha looks down at her again.   
“You ok?” Fareeha asked still moving her hand on her leg. Fareeha pulls Sombra into a hug. She didn’t want her to feel nervous. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”   
“Si… si I know.” She said softly. A shiver ran up her spine when Fareeha's hand trailed over her thigh. Sombra's breathing hitched but she was trying to calm herself in Fareeha's hold. “I'm fine amiga.” Fareeha takes a hold of Sombra's chin making her looking at her. Fareeha moves into her kissing her little. She was pushy, but it was soft and sweet with her body close to her. Sombra's eyes widened at first when Fareeha's lips pressed against hers. She blushed darkly, pressing her hands against her chest. She hesitated before she started to melt into the kiss. It felt nicer than she'd thought it would and Fareeha's lips were soft. She pulled back after a moment. “What was that for?”  
“I want to show you that not everyone in the world is bad.” Fareeha said low leaning in again kissing her lightly again. “You can open up with me. You don’t have to hide away. I won't judge you.” Fareeha pulls back just little smiling at Sombra rubbing her thumb over her cheek. Sombra's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink when Fareeha looked at her. She leaned in to Fareeha's touch nuzzling her hand.   
“I trust you… I'm just scared that I can't… I can't do this without feeling broken.” She whispered softly.  
“I know and you will feel that way for some time too. I will let you know something. You know my ex we saw today? You know she has sometimes when she is broken too. She lost her mother and father at young age like you did. And I know she look like she’s holding it all together but not as much as you would think she is.”  
“Do you still love her even though you aren't with her anymore?” She asked as she leaned her head on Fareeha's shoulder.   
“I do still love her. But we just didn’t work out. Not sure why maybe it was me, maybe it was her, or maybe it was both of us. She was the first person I was ever with. Maybe your first love doesn’t always work out.”  
Sombra grimaced at her words. She rubbed the side of her neck as she looked down for a moment.   
“I thought I loved him too, but I was wrong.”   
“No matter how he was that doesn’t mean you didn’t love him. In a small way he did save you from the street. Just think of the good. Even if it's very small. Don’t let the bad bring you down.” Fareeha said rubbing Sombra's head.  
“He took me from one hell to another. He tricked me, and I was an idiot for thinking he cared about me.” She told her as she looked up at her. It hurt knowing that she had been so naive to trust someone so blindly, and it worried her that she might be doing it again with Fareeha this time. There was only so much generosity someone could give, and what would happen to her when Fareeha's ran out? She was uncertain of how solid the ground was beneath her.   
“It’s going to take time for you to trust people but we will get there. I can’t promise you a lot of things but I can promise that I will never hurt you. And I hope you can come to trust me.” Fareeha said with a smile.  
“I hope that's true… I don't think I'll survive getting hurt like that again.” She murmured softly. She wanted to trust that she wasn't being naive or gullible by putting her trust in Fareeha, but it still worried her. Words were one thing, but actions meant much more. She touched Fareeha's hand gently. She was unsure of the affectionate kisses and the intimate touches Fareeha initiated. None of them hurt her, but what if Fareeha pushed her too far and she broke down.   
“I know. Right now let's not talk about it anymore let's get back to the movie.” Fareeha said pulling Sombra into a hug turning back to the TV. Fareeha knew that there was a lot on her mind and she didn’t want to push too much, so she backed off a little. She rubs Sombra's hand while watching the movie. Sombra curled up into Fareeha's hug. She leaned her head on her as she watched the movie. They were so close that she could hear Fareeha's heartbeat in her chest. The sound alone was slowly pulling her to sleep as the movie dragged on. Fareeha was right it was best to leave it alone for now until Sombra was stable enough for more.   
After some time the movie came to an end. Fareeha looks down at Sombra shaking her little.   
“Sombra are you hungry?” She asked her low sitting up a little more. Fareeha was hungry, but Sombra had been sleeping so peacefully she hadn’t wanted to wake her up. Sombra stirred from her nap when Fareeha shook her gently. She mumbled incoherently while cuddling closer to the warmth of the woman beside her. She was practically wrapping herself around Fareeha at this point in a tangled mess of limbs.   
“Mm… qué amiga?” She questioned as she blinked open her eyes.   
“Come on let’s get some food. Maybe some pizza? You like pizza right?” Fareeha asked standing up fixing her shirt.  
“Oh si, pizza is good. Can you bring it to me?” Sombra lazily laid out on the couch with a long yawn. She was still feeling a little foggy from waking up as she looked up at Fareeha.   
“What kind of pizza do you like?” She asked smiling down at Sombra before covering her up. “I will order something here.” Fareeha said pulling out her phone.  
“Pepperoni and bacon.” She told her as she curled up in the blanket. She reached out and touched Fareeha's hand gently. “Will you lay back down with me until it gets here? I'm still feeling a little cold.” Fareeha smiles rubbing Sombra's hand.   
“I will let me order the food then I will.” Fareeha said turning away and ordering the food before returning to the couch with Sombra. Pulling her closer she wrapped the blanket around her. Sombra laid her head on Fareeha's chest.   
“Gracias amiga.” She whispered graciously while cuddling up to Fareeha. She tangled their legs and her feet were cold compared to Fareeha's warmer ones. She shivered a little at the clash of hot and cold. “I'm sorry my feet are cold.”  
“You're fine I like it. She smiles holding her close to her kissing her head a little. “Are you going back to sleep?” Fareeha asked flipping to the movies on the TV. “I can put on a new movie if you’d like.”  
Sombra smiled a little. She could stay like this all day if she wanted to. It felt really nice to be surrounded in the warmth from Fareeha's body next to her's. It had been a common issue for the young woman to stay warm on her own because she was so underweight.   
“Mm… I might amiga. You're just so warm and comfy.” She told her softly.   
“Well I mean sleep till the food gets here.” Fareeha said as one of the girls walks into the room. She came in walking over to Fareeha to talk to her. From the feel of the way the woman was talking she was like a boss over all the other girls. Sombra buried her head in the shelter of Fareeha's chest. She didn't really care for the other girls since they all seemed to share a general dislike for her. She closed her eyes tight doing her best not to eavesdrop as the woman whispered to Fareeha.   
Fareeha sighs as the woman walks off. “These damn women are like children. I never get a day off with them.” Fareeha said pulling her phone out and texting away. Her other hand rubs Sombra head. “Work never ends.”  
“Did they get into trouble again?” She asked softly as she glanced up at Fareeha. Sombra was worried about them despite their passive aggressive glares in the kitchen.   
“Yes so I have to talk to them again.” Fareeha said sitting up more as the door opens and a group of girls walk into the room. Fareeha stands up after covering Sombra up as the girls start lining up in front of Fareeha. “I’m not happy ladies. I was having a nice day off. Having some time with a friend. And I hear my ladies are acting like children and not women.” Fareeha says walking up and down the line of girls.   
Sombra peeked out from under the covers. She watched Fareeha as she paced before the women. Some held their heads high while others hung them low with guilt. She bit her bottom lip as her brows furrowed in concern. She remembered what it was like with Aaron when she'd messed up something whether it was overcooking his dinner or forgetting to change his laundry over, it usually resulted in him hurting her with whatever he grabbed first. Her fingers clutched at the couch as she silently prayed that Fareeha wouldn't hurt them. Fareeha moves over to the one girl that pop her gum.   
“AM I BORING YOU?” Fareeha asked taking hold of her hand. “Knees now!” Fareeha commanded and the girl moved to her knees.   
“I’m sorry sir.” The girl said with her head down. Fareeha moves her hand down under the girl’s chin making the girl look at her running her thumb over her cheek.   
“Good girl.” Sombra watched with wide eyes as Fareeha chastised the girl. Every fibre of her being tensed when she had raised her voice. She retreated back under the covers as she felt her heart racing in her chest. She couldn't help the tingle of fear even if Fareeha hadn't hit the girl her voice alone had cracked like a whip.   
“Stand up.” Fareeha told the woman and then moved away from her. “Now I’m going to tell you all again. And if we have to have this talk again I will fire all of you. I know I’m nice and let you girls get away with a lot, but if you keep pushing me you all will see how mean I can be. Now Go!” She said pointing at the door. The girls moved fast almost falling over each other as they exited the room.   
Sombra’s breathing was shallow as she tried to calm herself down. She kept telling herself she was alright and that she was safe, but it was hard to control the instinctual fear of raised voices she'd acquired after living with Aaron. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she pulled the pillow close to her chest and buried her face in it. Fareeha comes over pulling the blanket down little getting on her knees in front of the couch after hearing Sombra. She looks at her touching her cheek.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have had them come in here.” Fareeha said low. “I just need them to know I’m boss so no one will get hurt. Look at me.” Sombra felt anxiety in her gut. She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at Fareeha as the woman's thumb stroked over her cheek in a soothing motion. Her eyes looked a little misty as she stared at her.   
“I… I understand Fareeha.” She told her softly. She felt unsure of her methods, but she didn't understand much about what it meant to be a boss either. Fareeha gets on the couch with Sombra pulling her into a hug.   
“The food will be here soon. Let's not talk about work anymore.” Fareeha held her close kissing her head a little. After some time the doorbell rings and Fareeha gets up to get it before coming back with some pizza. “Food is here. Come on sit up let’s eat a little. We need you filling out some more.” Fareeha joked winking at her. Sombra pouted at her as she sat up.   
“I'm not a turkey amiga. I don't want to get pudgy.” She told her. Sombra wanted to look healthier, but it worried her that she might get stretch marks if she put on the weight too fast. She was already self-conscious of the bruises on her skin. She wrapped the blankets around her shoulders to keep her warm before she opened one of the boxes of pizza. “Is it okay that we eat in here? Your mother won't get mad?”   
Fareeha moves sitting behind Sombra her legs on both side of her.   
“But I like pudgy.” She said laughing a little while playfully biting Sombra. “No she won’t care. This is the TV room not the living room.” Fareeha leans over Sombra a little pulling a piece to the pizza from the box.  
“Ah- Far… Fareeha.” Sombra blushed darkly when she felt the bite. She could feel the warmth of Fareeha’s chest against the planes of her back. Her stomach growled a little as the box released the aroma of freshly cooked pizza. She picked up a slice for herself and took a bite.   
“I think you may taste better than this pizza.” Fareeha joked putting her arms around Sombra's middle holding her close to her. “Were you upset about me getting on to the girl?” Fareeha asked her.   
“Yes and no. I um… I understand that they were in trouble, but it made me scared when you yelled at her.” Sombra told her softly. In all honesty if she could've melted into the couch she would have when Fareeha yelled. Everything inside her had screamed at her to hide. When her ex had yelled at her pain had followed and it was a fear so ingrained that it had pushed out all rational thought of Fareeha's assurances that she would never hurt her. Sombra breathed deep and leaned her head back against Fareeha's shoulder. “It's not your fault. He's the one that made me this way.”   
“I know. I know it will take time. That's why I say I shouldn’t have done it in here.” Fareeha said low as her lips touched Sombra's neck. “I will keep that in mind next time. It’s just the girls get under my skin sometimes when they're just being childish you know?”  
Sombra breathed out a soft breath as she felt Fareeha's lips move along the side of her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment as she relaxed against her.   
“Mm… what are they doing that's so childish?”   
“Sleeping all day and not doing their cleaning. It’s really like having kids. I have to tell them what to do 24/7. I know it sounds dumb, but I only asked for a few things out of them.” Fareeha said leaning back a little rubbing Sombra's back. Sombra took another bite out of her pizza. It tasted better than she'd expected. Maybe it was because she hadn't had pizza very often. A soft moan left her lips as Fareeha's hands kneaded along her back and sides. It felt nice.   
“Oh sorry… I didn't mean to um… make that noise. Why don't you have someone manage them when you're busy?”   
“The girls really don’t listen to anyone but me. I mean I wish I could find someone to help me. But mom wants me doing it myself.” Fareeha said.   
“Everyone needs a little help to run things. I think they call it delegation. You tell someone below you and they tell the people below them what to do.” She suggested as she ate her pizza slowly.   
“Mandy is supposed to do that. But she is a pain sometimes. The power goes to her head. She is a wonderful sin something I have been trying to quit.” Fareeha said shaking her head.  
“You slept with her?” Sombra asked as she turned a little to look back at Fareeha. It surprised her, but at the same time it didn't as she was sure the Egyptian had plenty of women vying for her affection.   
“I did. I was on drugs and out of my mind. After things ended with Angela. I thought Mandy was going to save me. But once the drugs were gone my eyes were clear. And she wasn’t as great as I thought.” Fareeha said looking at Sombra again.  
“Do you think they hate me?” She questioned. “They were glaring at me in the kitchen this morning. Did I do something wrong?”   
“The girls don’t know you. Don’t let it get to you.” Fareeha said sitting up wrapping her arms around Sombra. “And just between me and you you're different from them.” Fareeha said into Sombra’s ear.  
“What makes me so special? They're all so pretty and I'm just broken…” She whispered as she looked down at her hands. It bothered her that she didn't seem to fit in, because she was so vastly different than the other girls and even Fareeha.   
“I think you are pretty. You just need be little babying and then you will be strong.” Fareeha said leaning in to her kissing the back of her neck. “You may think you're broken but you're not. And if you let me help you I will make you bigger then you have ever been.”  
“You really think you can fix me amiga?” She asked as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Fareeha's lips on her neck. The soft touch was soothing. It was nice to be able to relax without the fear that her company might switch like a light and hurt her.  
“Yes I can if you will let me. It will not happen overnight but it can be done.” She said smiling kissing her lightly again. “Do you want that?”  
“Uh… si. I want to get better.” She told her. Her hands gently touched Fareeha's around her waist. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was willing to try. She had already done more than she thought she was capable of after all she didn't have a meltdown over Fareeha's kiss and touch.   
“Good I will take care of you. You will become my queen.” Fareeha said low before taking a bite of Sombra's pizza leaning onto her. “That sounds good. I will show you how run all of this with me.”  
“Queen? You really think I'm worth a title like that even though I'm not as pretty as those girls?” She felt nervous at the thought of being a queen. What would it mean for her? Would it anger the other girls? What would a queen do? She tried calming her mind as she learned back against Fareeha.  
“Shh you’re over thinking it again. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Fareeha said while her hand moves down Sombra's body then up her leg her fingers moving over the skin of her inner thigh. “I will take care of you. And no matter what you can say no.”  
“Far… Fareeha.” Sombra's breathing hitched when Fareeha ran her fingers along her inner thigh. She closed her eyes tight trying to calm herself. It was just her hand there was nothing to worry about, but that didn't stop her from squirming nervously at the touch.   
“I bet you never had a soft touch. Have you?” Fareeha asked kissing her neck little. Her hand stop moving. She could feel her body and knew this would take a lot of time. “Come here” Fareeha said picking her up laying her on the couch on her stomach before removing her clothes. Fareeha's hands moved over her back moving their way down her. It was just touching. Fareeha wanted her to know that her touch would never hurt.   
“Nn… no. He was rough when he grabbed me.” Sombra's cheeks flushed rose red from her embarrassment when Fareeha undressed her. She doubted she'd ever get used to being bare to the world. Her hands grasped at the couch cushions when Fareeha's hands started roaming over her skin. She felt vulnerable as she Fareeha's hands kneaded at the planes of her back.   
“Do you think I will hurt you?” Fareeha asked leaning over Sombra kissing her back a little. “You never thought someone could want you for you? Always thinking someone would only want you for what you can give them? But I ask for nothing and never will. I want to build you into a strong woman. I know you can just try to get stronger, that is all I can ask of you.”  
Sombra closed her eyes as she listened to Fareeha. It was true that she had those little seeds of doubt that she would hurt her. Everyone lied. She bit her bottom lip.   
“I want to believe you amiga, but it's happened so many times before.”  
“It will only take time for you to believe me. Ask me anything I’m an open book. If you're going to trust me we need be open.” Fareeha said kissing down Sombra's back before sitting up and pulling her shirt over her head.  
“Why… why do you want to fix me?” Sombra inquired curiously. It didn't make sense to her that someone genuinely wanted to help her without taking something from her. Her muscles tensed a little when she heard the rustle of Fareeha's shirt as she dropped it beside the couch. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she grew nervous.   
“I saw more in your eyes. That you could be more. You have a fire in your soul, you just need someone to help you build that fire up.” Fareeha said low leaning over her pressing her body on to Sombra’s “You need to think of yourself. What does Olivia want out of life?” Sombra swallowed hard at the use of her old name. Her breathing grew shallow as she felt Fareeha's skin on her’s.   
“I… I don't know.” She confessed faintly.   
“Well that's what you need to be worried about is what you want and what will make you happy. No matter who you're with if you can’t make yourself happy you will never be happy. Have you ever touched yourself?” Fareeha asked rubbing her hand over Sombra's ass lightly.   
Sombra flushed a deep red at her question paired with the intimate touch. Her brows furrowed in confusion.   
“What… what do you mean by that?” She stammered over her words as she tried to calm herself down. Fareeha takes Sombra's hand rubbing Sombra's fingers over her lower lips.   
“Touched yourself here.” She asked her low. “Self love is the first step to real love. Ever hear that you have to love yourself before you can love someone else?” Sombra blushed and moved her hand away. She looked away.   
“No… I haven't. It isn't right.” She told her. It was embarrassing to even think about it. Sombra had never been able to.   
“What's not right about it?” She asked looking at her. “What about if I touch you?” Fareeha asked rubbing her thumb over her lips watching her face.  
“I can't…” She breathed out as she avoided Fareeha's gaze. She was ashamed of it. Her foster families having been on the more religious side they'd preached to her about sin, and Fareeha's touch felt too alluring not to be sinful. Fareeha stops and pulls away her hand before leaning up to her kiss Sombra's head and pulling the blanket up and over her. “I will be right back I need some air.” Fareeha said getting up pulling her shirt back on. Fareeha rubs Sombra's head before leaving the room.  
Sombra buried herself under the blanket. She felt guilty for upsetting Fareeha. Her chest felt tight as she fought back the urge to cry. She bit her bottom lip as it trembled. Why did she have to be so weak? She curled in on herself as she whimpered softly while wiping away the stray tears. Fareeha was gone for some time. When she came back she look like she showered and she wasn’t in the same clothes. She smiles at Sombra and then walks over looking at the pizza.   
“You didn’t eat anymore? I don’t have to be here for you to eat. Come on sit and eat.”  
“I… wasn't hungry anymore.” She answered from her place on the couch. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself as she sat up a little. Her stomach already felt full of dread after Fareeha left her alone. Fareeha comes over sitting next to her.   
“What's wrong? Talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything and I will not get mad ok?” Fareeha told her touching her face lightly.  
“It's nothing.” Sombra lied. She refused to look at her. It was clear that the woman wanted something from her too and Sombra was too broken to give it to her. It was only a matter of time before she'd toss her away with the rest of the misfit toys when she realized there was no fixing her.   
“Is it because I am a woman? Or is there something else on your mind? I know you’re lying when you say it’s nothing. I can see the worry in your eyes.” Fareeha said turning to her more looking at her taking her hands in hers.   
“No it’s not… I just can't Fareeha. I'm sorry.” She said as she looked down biting her bottom lip. Her heart felt liked it had fallen into the pit of her stomach.   
“Look Sombra I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you. I was wrong for that.” Fareeha said low pulling her chin up. “I will back off ok?”  
“But I… I want you.” Sombra confessed. It was true she enjoyed her touch, her kiss, and her affection. She was just too scared that it would turnout as bad as it had with him.   
“Do you look at me and see him?” Fareeha asked low. “You're not the only one that is broken. Never think you’re alone. All of this money and these women don’t always make you happy. No matter how much you smile.” Fareeha said low standing up slow. Sombra reached out and took her hand to stop her.   
“I'm sorry… please don't be upset with me.” She pleaded softly. Her eyes watered at the thought that she had disappointed Fareeha again. Fareeha turns to her.   
“I’m not upset with you. I just want you to know that no one is perfect no matter what it looks like on the outside.” Fareeha moves sitting next to Sombra again. “We all have things that are broken, but we can’t let that hold us back.”  
“But I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again.” She whispered as she glanced up at Fareeha.   
“I know you don’t want to get hurt again. And I don’t want to hurt you. I know you have been through so much, and I wouldn’t dream of adding on to that. I want to show you that love and happiness is out there.” Fareeha said smiling a little at Sombra. She nodded slowly as Fareeha spoke. The shorter woman hesitated before she reached out and hugged Fareeha close. Sombra buried her face in the crook of Fareeha's neck.   
“I'm sorry I'm so difficult.” Fareeha wraps her arms around Sombra holding her.   
“It’s ok. I like that about you. It shows me that you can be strong. And we will work through all this and come out on the other side. And someday you will look back at this and laugh.” Fareeha said kissing her head softly. Sombra closed her eyes and laid her head on Fareeha's shoulder.   
“Can you hold me for a little while?” She asked as she started to calm down a little.   
“Yes I can for as long as you want. After will you eat little more?” Fareeha asked running her fingers through Sombra's hair. “You want to get in the pool?” She asked with a smile.   
Sombra smiled a little and hugged her a little tighter. Fareeha's fingers felt nice as they combed through her hair.  
“I promise I'll eat more. I just need this.” She stated as she nuzzled her while practically purring in content. “You have a pool too? This place just gets bigger and fancier.”   
“We have a pool and hottub. Come on I will show you.” She said smiling taking Sombra's hand and walking with her outside of the house and into the back yard. “Anytime you want you can come out here.” Fareeha said walking over to the hot tub. Sombra blushed a little.   
“But I don't have a bathing suit.” She hesitated slightly as she dipped her toes into the warm water before pulling them back out to look at Fareeha. It made her wonder if there was one in that box of clothes.   
Fareeha pulls Sombra's shirt off again so that she was naked again and then gets undressed herself before getting in the water with Sombra. She cuts the lights off so it wouldn’t freak Sombra out too much. Fareeha sits next to her in the water.   
“Don’t worry no one will see you.”  
“You'll see me.” Sombra's cheeks were flushed pink when she looked at Fareeha. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the side of the hot tub. Her malnourishment made her insecure around Fareeha who seemed to be sculpted by the gods.   
“I saw you naked in the TV room. You're fine. I’m not going to judge you, Look I won't look.” Fareeha said smiling before looking away from Sombra. “But the water is nice don’t you think?”  
“Si it's nice amiga.” She commented as she relaxed a little. It felt warm and the small jets making the water bubble a little felt nice on her tense muscles. She closed her eyes breathing deeply. “I just feel insecure about it.”  
“It’s ok. I get that. You're thin but that will get better. I still think you're pretty.” Fareeha said pulling her closer to her going back to holding her. “Don’t worry so much.”   
Sombra leaned her head on Fareeha as she held her. She felt safe in her arms.   
“I just wish that I didn't look like I'm a starved street rat.”   
“I know you don’t but a few weeks of eating and stuff you will be fine. So do you have any kids out there? I saw baby clothes in the house. But my men didn’t find a child or anyone else in the house. Don’t lie if there's a kid out there I need to know.” Fareeha said looking at her. Sombra tensed at her words. She didn't want to even think about it.   
“I don't know what you're talking about amiga. Aaron I didn't have kids.” She told her. It was a lie, but she didn't want to talk about what had happened. Fareeha watched her face as she talked. She knew Sombra was lying. But if she still had the clothes in the house then it must be something that had just happened. So she wasn’t going to push her.   
“We do need you to see a doctor. Check you out. Is that going to be ok?” Sombra shook her head at the Egyptian’s words.   
“I don't like doctors.” She whimpered softly. The small woman hated doctors. If there was a phobia for them then she had it, because even the thought of going to one made her heart race with panic.   
“I have a friend that can look you over. She will take good care of you and I will be right there. I just want to make sure everything is ok. I know you have been through alot. I will be there and hold your hand if you want. I just want to make sure you're not hurt in anyway.”  
“Fareeha please don't make me go.” Sombra begged as she looked at her. She didn't want to have any doctor poking and prodding her with their needles and hands. It was an irrational fear, but she couldn't help it.   
“What if I have her come to the house? And I will not let her do anything you don’t want to ok? But you do need to be looked over.” Fareeha said holding her close.  
Sombra hugged her close and breathed deeply trying to calm herself. She was trembling in Fareeha's arms.  
“Promise that you won't leave me alone with her?”   
“No I will not leave you. If you want you can sit in my lap so I don’t leave you. I just want to make sure you're ok. I know things have happened to you that you don’t want to talk about.” Fareeha said low just holding her close to her while rubbing her hand over Sombra's back. Sombra closed her eyes she she leaned on Fareeha. She breathed slowly as she closed her eyes.   
“I'm scared…” She whispered. It was honestly the only thing she feared more than her ex.   
“I know you are but I will be right there the whole time. No one will hurt you.” Fareeha said looking down at Sombra. “I want to know more about you.”  
“Then know that I hate doctors.” She told her. Her fear of them made her forget her boundaries with Fareeha, and she held her close despite their nakedness.   
“Well then you should know I don’t really like doctors myself. I would scream and kick when my mom would make me go as a kid.” Fareeha said watching Sombra.  
“Really? Well don't be surprised if I do too. They really scare me.” She stated. Her breathing evened out as she calmed down a little. “When is she coming?”   
“Tomorrow she has to come by to talk about some work, and she said she would do it for me.” Fareeha said smiling at her. “If you're a good girl you can have some ice cream.” Fareeha jokes.   
“I'm not a pet. I don't need treats.” Sombra pouted at her, but she did like the sound of having ice cream. She shifted a little on Fareeha's lap making herself more comfortable.   
“But you do want ice cream right?” Fareeha asked laughing little. “Maybe you will let me lick the ice cream off of you.” Fareeha joked in her ear. Sombra turned red at Fareeha's joke. She blushed redder than a tomato.   
“I um… si I do want ice cream amiga.” She stammered out as she looked away.  
“You know you're really cute when you blush like that. Do you know that?” Fareeha said kissing her nose little.  
“I'm not cute.” Sombra denied as she looked at Fareeha. She felt embarrassed by the compliment. It wasn't something she normally received.   
“Well I think you are. If there is anything you need just ask ok?” Fareeha smiles kissing her nose again.   
“Si, I'll tell you if I need anything.” Sombra said while she blushed at the affection. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Fareeha's check in return for the kisses.   
“Come on. Let’s go get some food.” She suggested getting up and getting out taking Sombra's hand after picking up Sombra's shirt to hand it to her. “Here.”  
“Gracias amiga.” Sombra thanked her as she got out of the hot tub with her help before pulling on her shirt. It clung to her wet skin once it was in place.   
Fareeha walks into the house just pulling a shirt on. Walking by into the TV room. The blonde woman was sitting on the couch eating the pizza. She rolls her eyes at Sombra.   
“Mandy come in the hall for a sec.” Fareeha said. “Sombra you go eat.” She said as the woman gets up passing by them and going out into the hallway. Sombra nodded and walked over to the couch. She pulled the blanket around herself before taking a slice of pizza for herself. It was colder now that it had been sitting out when they were in the hot tub, but it was still edible for her. Fareeha comes in after talking to Mandy. She was shaking her head as she walks in coming over to Sombra. “I’m so sick of her being mouthy to me all the time.” Fareeha said low more to herself laying back on the couch looking at Sombra.   
“Are you alright?” She asked softly as she watched Fareeha lay back on the couch while she finished off another slice of pizza. She crawled over and laid down beside the Egyptian on the couch to cuddle her.   
“Yea I’m fine. Just she doesn’t listens and I don’t like this bully shit she does. She's done it with another new girl I had come in and that girl left after two weeks in tears.” Fareeha said rubbing Sombra's back. “I don’t want to run a ship like that you know.”  
“Can't you put someone else in charge of the girls? Someone nicer?” Sombra asked as she glanced up at Fareeha.   
“I want to fire her. But she is my best worker. And I didn’t really give her the job of being over the girls. Just assumed you know she thought it was her job”  
“Mm… I don't like her very much. She seems like she's angry with me every time I see her.”  
“She doesn’t like you very much. She is trying to bully you. Don’t let her get to you. She’s just trying to scare you. And I will not let it happen.” She said holding her. Sombra nuzzled Fareeha's neck.   
“I won't let her.” She whispered softly as she kissed along Fareeha's neck. Her fingers traced mindless circles over the Egyptian’s chest as she cuddled with her.   
“See your stronger than you think you are. How do you feel about going to hairdresser?” Fareeha asked kissing her head little.  
“Is my hair really that bad?” She questioned sounding a little offended. A pout graced her lips as she looked at Fareeha.   
“It’s not that bad. But I thought you might like a nice haircut. Don’t look so cute with you pout.” Fareeha hugging her tight. Sombra grimaced as she considered it.   
“I um… I suppose a haircut would be nice. New me, new hair right?” She chuckled softly but she was a little nervous about the change. She had always kept her hair long.  
“Yes but don’t change too much. I like it long.” She said kissing her head a little. As the doorbell rings Fareeha looks up. “Who the hell is that?” She said more to herself. Sombra rolled off to the side so Fareeha could get up from the couch. A soft sigh escaped her.   
“You should go answer that amiga. It might be important.” Mandy lets two men into the TV room. The taller of the two men steps closer.   
“Miss. Amari we need a word with you.” He said in deep voice. Fareeha rolls her eyes sitting up. Sombra pulled the blankets closer around her. She looked a little nervous with their company.  
“Should I leave so you can talk Fareeha?”   
“No you’re fine I’ve got nothing to hide.” Fareeha said. The blonde man was looking over Sombra like he was trying to read her.   
“Miss. Amari there was a fire just the other night and there was man in the house. We heard that the man of that house was working for you.” Sombra bit her bottom lip at the man's words. She glanced at Fareeha feeling anxious. It worried her that she might have gotten Fareeha into trouble. Her eyes scanned over the two men. They looked like detectives.   
“I have a lot of men come and go. And I did fire a few men in the last few weeks. I know nothing of a fire.” Fareeha said sitting up fully she wasn’t scared of these men. There was nothing on her but some words of mouth. The taller of the men eyed Fareeha.   
“Well Miss. Amari this is the second time your name has come up on a murder. We are still looking into Rachel's death.” He said to her. Fareeha stands up fast.   
“Rachel was murdered by those men downtown that are moving those drugs to kids.” Fareeha looked like she was seeing red. Sombra frowned. It worried her that people seemed to turn up dead around Fareeha. She didn't want the woman going to jail on her behalf. The small woman rubbed anxiously at the side of her neck.   
“Who's Rachel?”  
“It’s nothing!” Fareeha said turning to the men. “Unless you're taking me to jail we are done here. If you have anything to say to me then say it to my lawyer.” Both men looked at Fareeha. The taller man sighed turning and leaving, but stops at the door.  
“We will meet again.” The man said leaving the house. Sombra looked up at Fareeha.   
“Are you going to be alright Fareeha?” She asked softly as she reached out and took her hand in hers. She was scared of losing the one person that seemed to genuinely care for her well being.   
Fareeha turn looks at Sombra before falling back on the couch.   
“Yea. He’s right I killed Rachel. She was a good girl. She wanted to see my world. After that one hit she couldn’t stop.” Fareeha said looking down at Sombra's hand. Her eyes widened at Fareeha's words. She looked a little scared.   
“What… what do you mean you killed her? Are you going to kill me too when you're done with me?” Sombra whimpered out as she started to panic at the thought.   
“Well I didn’t kill her myself. It wasn’t like that. But the men that were going after me put stuff in my drugs, and I told her to go home and wait for me. But she couldn’t wait and the drugs killed her. I tried to cover it up. I didn’t want mom to know I was still on drugs. I pulled her down. She was a good wholesome girl before she met me.”  
“Are you scared that you're going to do the same to me?” She questioned as she calmed down a little bit. Sombra crawled onto Fareeha's lap and hugged her. “I'm sure it wasn't your fault that all of this happened.”  
“No, I’m clean now. And It feels like it. She had everything ahead of her before she met me and then she was dead on my floor alone. Her family doesn’t know what really happened to her. The cops made it look like it was some drug overdose. Just like she was other druggy.” Fareeha said low almost in tears. Sombra pressed a kiss to Fareeha's cheek and then her jaw before making it down to her neck. The Egyptian’s kisses made her feel better and she hoped that they had the same effect coming from her.   
“Don't blame yourself for this amiga. She made her own choice to ignore what you told her.”   
“Just wish I had been there with her. There a lot of thing I wish didn't play out the way it did.” Fareeha wrapped her arms around Sombra tight.  
“But if you had been there with her you wouldn't have been here to save me.” Sombra told her as she hugged Fareeha close. She laid her head on her. “I'm thankful for what you've done for me.”  
Fareeha smiles touching her face. “I’m thankful I’m here with you.” Fareeha moves in kissing her nose. She pulled back a little before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Fareeha's lips. It was a soft kiss. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, but it felt like it was the right thing to do. Fareeha smiles at her leaning into her kissing her again. Her hands move up Sombra's legs while smiling big. “I think I’m going to like having you around.”  
“I like you too amiga.” She said softly with a small smile. Sombra was trying not to get too nervous as she felt Fareeha's hands roam over her thighs. Her fingers gripped gently at Fareeha's shoulders.   
“You like me? I think you will make a great queen.” Fareeha said leaning in to her kissing her neck a little and then giving it a little bite.  
“Ah~ I do.” Sombra gasped out when she felt Fareeha's teeth nip at her skin. She blushed a rosy red when she looked at her. “I'm not perfect, but I want to get better for you.”   
“No one is perfect. And I can help.” Fareeha wrapping her arm around Sombra's middle laying her on the couch leaning over her body kissing her neck and down her. Her hand moved up her leg. Sombra closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her. Her heart was racing in her chest as she felt Fareeha's hand running up her thigh.   
“Fareeha… what are you doing?” She asked curiously as her hands tightened their grip on her shoulders. She felt like she was burning up wherever her skin met Fareeha's touch.   
“Something I think you will enjoy. Shh.” Fareeha said leaning over her pulling her shirt up licking down her chest licking over her nipple. Her hands moved up her leg more and over her inner thighs her fingers brushing over her lower lips.  
“Ah~ Far… Fareeha.” Sombra squirmed beneath her feeling a little overwhelmed when she felt Fareeha's mouth on her breast while her fingers were teasing her core. She arched from the couch and into the touches as her veins filled with desire. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the whimpering moans that escaped her. Fareeha's mouth moves down her. Opening her legs little Fareeha lowered her head down to her lower lips kissing them lightly looking up at her. Smiling little while watching Sombra's face. Her hand shot down to grip Fareeha's hair while the other covered her own mouth to muffle her moan. She tried to close her thighs feeling shy with Fareeha's head between them. “Amiga… you shouldn't kiss me there.” She told her blushing with embarrassment. It felt good, but she was too shy. Fareeha smiles again leaning into her more kissing gently and then licking up and down her.   
“Mmm you do taste good.” Fareeha moved her hand over her chest rubbing Sombra's nipples a little. Sombra’s head fell back against the couch cushions as she let out a breathless moan. Her body trembled at the sensation of her tongue dragging over her lower lips. She felt a coil tightening in her core with each swipe of Fareeha's tongue.   
“Oh~ dios… Fareeha please I can't take anymore.” She groaned faintly as her hips jerked up to meet with Fareeha's tongue. Fareeha pushes her tongue into her moving it fast over her clit hard while flicking faster and harder as she started rubbing her hands over Sombra's body taking her time with her. Sombra let out a soft cry when she came undone. Her toes curled as she arched bucking her hips as her inner walls clenched tight while her fingers gripped Fareeha's hair tight. She collapsed back against the couch cushions panting hard with her heart racing in her chest. Her eyes grew misty with tears as she looked down at Fareeha. “I'm sorry I didn't… I didn't mean to pull your hair like that. It just… I don't know what came over me.” Fareeha moved up her kissing her deeply pulling Sombra closer.   
“You are doing fine. Shhh you’re doing great.” Fareeha said reassuringly kissing her again moving her hand over her rubbing Sombra's clit gently. Sombra trembled as she felt Fareeha's fingers working on her sensitive bud. She closed her eyes tight while she squirmed a little from the feeling. Her lips parted against Fareeha's lips as they kissed and she tasted herself on her tongue.   
“Fareeha please… it's too much… ah~” She moaned out as her hips instinctively followed the motions of Fareeha's fingers. Fareeha smiles at her kissing her neck rubbing just a little hard and fast over her clit before stopping.   
“I told you would enjoy yourself. Didn’t I?” Fareeha asked her. Sombra blushed darkly as she nodded a little trying to calm herself. Her thighs trembled a little from the aftermath of her climax.   
“It felt too good… I'm sorry I don't think I've ever felt that way before.” She told her softly as she looked away.   
“You never came before? And I told you I can make you feel good. Touch doesn’t have to hurt.” Fareeha said holding Sombra close to her kissing her neck lightly before pulling the blanket over them to cover Sombra's naked body.  
“Um… no. I don't think so.” She stammered out as she looked at her. She felt a bit ashamed for her inexperience. Her breathing slowly evened out as she cuddled up to Fareeha's side. “Thank you amiga. It felt good.” She told her softly as she pressed a kiss to Fareeha's jaw.   
“All I want is for you to feel good, and for you to feel good about yourself. You can be so much more than you think you can be.” Fareeha said holding her rubbing her fingers down her back slow. Sombra practically purred as Fareeha smoothed her hands along the planes of get back. It made her feel safe. She wrapped her arms around the woman beside her as she laid her head on her chest. The strong sound of Fareeha's heartbeat pounded in a soothing rhythm against her ear.  
“Can I stay with you like this for a while? It makes me feel good to.” She asked softly as she looked up at Fareeha. It wasn't what she had expected. Being with a woman was supposed to feel wrong, but it didn't. Instead she felt like she was finally free to experience real love.   
“Yes we can as long as you want. I mean I am enjoying it alot but I do have to work at some time”   
Fareeha joked kissing her head little. Fareeha was enjoying being with her she made her feel calm. Sombra smiled at her sweetly.   
“Maybe we can work from home?” She suggested as she hugged the Egyptian a little tighter to her while they cuddled on the couch.   
“Maybe but we have to get up when my doctor friend comes back. You don’t want to be like this when she gets here right?” Fareeha asked looking down at Sombra. She blushed at the thought.   
“Right. Maybe we can shower before she gets here.” She suggested as she looked up at her. Sombra gently touched her cheek. “You're gonna stay with me like you promised right?”   
“I promise I will stay right by your side. I will not leave it.” Fareeha said low kissing her again. “You want a bath or a shower?”  
“A bath sounds nice.” She told her as she returned the kiss softly. Sombra was nervous about the doctor and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Fareeha to try to calm her anxiety about the situation.   
“Ok come on then.” Fareeha said getting up picking up Sombra and walking with her to her bathroom she placed her down and started running a bath with bubbles. Walking over to Sombra she pulled her over to the bath. Fareeha removed her shirt before getting into the water with Sombra. Sombra blushed as she looked at Fareeha. The lighting in the bathroom was much better than it had been in the hottub and she could see the freckles on Fareeha's skin. She looked away when she noticed she'd been staring.   
“You're really pretty amiga.” She whispered the compliment softly as she played with a fluff of bubbles in her hand. Fareeha leans into her little kissing her nose.   
“Are you trying to butter me up? Maybe it will work.” Fareeha joked. “But it will not get you out of seeing the doctor.”  
“Do I really have to see her? Can't we just push it back to the next century?” Sombra pouted at her. She was really nervous about what the doctor might say.   
“No we can’t. It will be fine. I will be right by your side the whole time. I know you're scared but it will be ok.” Fareeha pulled her into her arms. “It’s ok to be scared everyone get scared. And we will get through it.”  
“I don't like doctors.” She sighed softly and laid her head on Fareeha's shoulder. “I'm scared that she's going to say there's something wrong with me.”   
“And if she does then we will get through it. You think I would throw you out if there was something wrong with you?” Fareeha asked playing with Sombra's hair.  
“I don't want to be broken.” She told her as she closed her eyes trying not to let her anxiety get the best of her. “I am sorry but I don't want to be discarded…”  
“That will not happen when you're with me. No matter if you're broken or not. You hear me? Never. I will take care of you no matter what the doctor says. Don’t be scared it will all work out.”  
Sombra nodded and nuzzled her silently praying that Fareeha wouldn't let her down like everyone else had. She pressed a gentle kiss to Fareeha's jaw.   
“Thank you for being here for me amiga. You have given me more kindness than I've ever known.”   
Fareeha moved getting the soap and slowly washing Sombra. “Not everyone is bad. And the doctor won't be that bad. You haven’t met my mother yet.” Fareeha joked.   
“Your mother probably won't like me very much.” She assumed as she relaxed a little while Fareeha scrubbed over her skin with the soap. It felt nice to have someone caring for her.   
“My mother likes no one I date since they’re not men.” Fareeha said rubbing her neck. “But that has nothing to do with you.”   
“She doesn't like that you want women?” She asked softly as she glanced at Fareeha. It had never occurred to her that it might be an issue for Fareeha's mother.   
“She never came out and said that. But it is the little things she says that shows it. Me being her only child I guess one day she wants grandkids and stuff you know. I always wanted to sit down and talk to her about it. But it never works out that way. Dad said we are too much alike.” Fareeha said moving behind Sombra slowly starting to wash her hair running her fingers slow through her hair.  
Sombra practically purred at the feeling of Fareeha's fingers working through her hair as they massaged the shampoo into the strands. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into the touch. “Mm… you could have a baby with someone and be with the woman you love.”  
“Oh, I know that. I just don’t think mom gets it. You know.” Fareeha said looking around Sombra at her face. “She still think it take a man and woman. And I’m not in a rush to have kids right now. My life is too nuts sometimes to bring a baby into it. I mean some day I would love to have kids.”  
“I um… I don't know if I want any.” Sombra commented softly. The thought made her heart ache and she looked down at the water. “I couldn't take care of one. I can barely take care of myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Character List:  
> Gabriel Reyes (Reaper)-(detective)  
> Jack Morrison (76)-(detective)  
> Akande Ogundimu (Doomfist)-(crime boss)  
> Genji Shimada (Genji)-(crime family)  
> Jesse McCree (McCree)-(CI)  
> Fareeha Amari (Pharah)   
> Olivia Colomar (Sombra)  
> Lena Oxton (Tracer)-(officer)  
> Hanzo Shimada (Hanzo)-(crime family)   
> Jamison Fawkes(Junkrat)-(bank robber)  
> Mei-Ling Zhou (Mei)-(waitress)  
> Torbjörn Lindholm (Torbjörn)-(mechanic)  
> Amélie Lacroix (née Guillard)(Widow)-(Hitman)  
> Hana Song (D.va)-(officer)  
> Reinhardt Wilhelm (Reinhardt)-(SWAT)  
> Mako Rutledge(Roadhog)-(bank robber)  
> Aleksandra Zaryanova (Zarya)-(Bodyguard)  
> Ana Amari (Ana)   
> Lúcio Correia dos Santos (Lucio)-(nurse)  
> Satya Vaswani (Symmetra)-(bookkeeper)  
> Angela Ziegler (Mercy)-(Doctor)  
> Moira O'Deorain -(chemist)


End file.
